Mi dulce princesa Yo diria mi mas amarga concidencia!
by LynnCdmAinsworth
Summary: Imaginas tener una pesima actitud y ser una princesa?Pero ademas ,un chico con pesima actitud igual que tu se muda contido y a tu misma habitacion y el tambien es un principe!,como se soportaran estos dos en todo un año? descubrelo con este fic de su autora LynnCdmAinsworth


**Hola este es mi nuevo Fic llamado _"Mi dulce princesa? yo diria mi mas amarga concidencia!"_**

**Espero les vaya a gustar dejen Reviews, y tal vez dije Tal vez**

**en episodios futuros haya Lemon.**

* * *

_**Lynn Pov**_

Mi nombre?Es Lynn Dracy,personalidad...Digamos que soy una persona muy estricta con lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero,si me molestan lo pagaran ya que nadie puede hacer enojar a Lynn Darcy sin ser castigado,soy una princesa muy caprichosa y mi padres quieren que me case con alguien?No me hagas reir!Nadie me da ordenes,digamos..Soy la victoria en cuerpo y alma.

-Princesa el libro que me pidio esta en su habitacion- Me dijo Lysandro,el joven biblotecario

-Te lo pedi hace una hora y apenas lo traes?Ya no lo quiero-

-Como usted diga su alteza- Me dijo sonriendo,No se como puede hacerlo si le grito!Igual siempre ah estado prohibido poner una cara triste frente de una princesa, asi que segui caminando por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la gran habitacion real..digamos la de mis padres.

-Querias verme padre?-

-Si,te tengo que dar una noticia-

-Dime,espero que no sean de nuevo esas estupidas ideas de matrimonio-

-No exactamente,el principe Leunam vendra de visita y quiero que seas su amiga y convivas con el...No se y tal vez podria enamorarte...-

-Jaja eso jamas padre,ademas porque tendria que ser su amiga,solo es obligacion,y no estoy interesada en conocer a nadie-

-Es uno de los reinos mas prestigiosos,claro que conviviras con el!-

-No-

-Lo tienes que hacer-

-Pero no tiene tanta importancia como nuestro reino-

-Bueno,digamos que estamos en primer lugar de los 20 reinos que hay,pero ese reino es el segundo asi que placticamente se convierte en uno de los mas importantes-

-Y?-

-Bueno,no es necesario que seas su amiga,solo finge todo el año que estara aqui-

-Año!?-

-Si,su padre me lo ha pedido ya que su reino esta en guerra con el 13 y no quiere que el heredero al trono salga herido-

-Esta bien...-

-Tambien le avisas a tus hermanos-

-No me des ordenes!Ya entendi!-

-Ya retirate-

-si si como digas viejo-

Sali y camine por el pasillo y entre a la habitacion de mis dos hermanos mayores

-Hola Armin-

-Hola Lynn hermanita que pasa?-

-Y Alexy?-

-Estaba con la dibujante explicandole diseños de vestidos para ti,no tarda en regresar-

-Espero que ninguno tenga rosa,sabes que lo odio-

-Si,es muy...Argh...Me da asco de solo pensarlo-

-y que haces hermano?-

-Estoy diseñando un estilo de arpa-

-Vaya...-

-Me inspire en la antigua diosa Sona,la cual al parecer con su arpa tocaba melodias que dañaban a sus enemigos,y ella era muda-

-Como sabes eso?-

-No recuerdas que siempre leo libros de fantasia y dragones?-

-Si,estaba a punto de leer el que me habias recomendado,pero Lysandro me lo llevo una hora despues de haberselo pedido,asi que ya no lo quize leer,todos los sirvientes son tan idiotas-

-Calma,jamas hablas con ellos verdad? Son gente muy divertida,y te tienen miedo...-

-Ja pues deverian tenermelo!Ellos no saben que les puedo hacer si algun dia me molestan o insultan-

-Deberias aprender que nada es lo que parece-

-Jamas lo aprendere,se que ellos jamas haran nada por mi-

-Hola Armin ya llegue,oh y hola Lynn!-

-Bueno ya estan los dos-

-Que pasa?-

-Bueno, mi padre quiere que sepan que el principe Leunam vendra a quedarse un año por una guerra en su reino,y quiere que nos llevemos bien con el-

-Claro,espero que sea lindo!- Dijo Alexy,en verdad era extraño

-Ya me voy,ya esta oscureciendo afuera y quiero ver a Kentin antes de que se oscuresca mas-

-Eres muy unida a el verdad?-

-Es mi mejor amigo desde los 7 años, y no puedo hacer travesuras a la perfeccion sin el,ademas el cree que soy hombre y que me llamo Nathaniel-

**(Nota: para aclarar el personaje tiene pelo rubio y ojos entre cafes y amarillentos como el delegado,asi que el delegado en esta historia no existe si no que ella se disfraza de hombre y se hace llamar Nathaniel)**

-Si,esque eres demaciado plana y de pequeña tenias pelo corto ,pero porque le sigues mintiendo?-

-El jamas me aceptaria como amiga si le digo que soy mujer,asi que es una orden que me doy a mi misma-

-Esta bien...pero no se metan en problemas-

-No me des ordenes sabes que lo odio...yo solo puedo darmelas-

-Ya, pareces niña-

-Tengo 17 años dejame...-

-Yo tengo 21-

-Ya dejame!-

Sali de la habitacion y me diriji a la mia,era la mas grande,hasta mas grande que la de mis padres,me quite el gran vestido que tenia y tome un par de ropa de hombre,me amarre el pelo y me puse una peluca de hombre y me puse una capucha que me cubria,parecia todo un chico,el problema era que mis pechos ya empezaban a crecer un poco y me tenia que poner vendas para cubrirlos,no me lastimaba ya que solo eran pequeños pechos.

Sali del castillo sigilosamente sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta y me diriji al pueblo,directo a la panaderia.

-Hola,Kentin?-

-Hola Nathaniel- Aparecio por detras

-No aparezcas asi idiota!-Dije pegandole en la cabeza

-Jaja lo siento Nath solo queria sorprenderte-

-No me gustan las sorpresas-

-Lo se,por sierto invente un tipo de galleta,y me obcesione con ellas,son deliciosas,las llame _"Princípe"-_

_-_Valla-

-Por cierto...Estoy enamorado...-

-Enserio? Dime amigo,de quien?- Dije tocando su hombro y sonriendo

-No importa,ella jamas me hara caso-

-Claro que si,eres muy guapo y sexy-

-Mmh?-

-Bueno,desde mi punto de vista como todo hombre-

-Enserio,ella jamas me hara caso,y ahora que me doy cuenta te pareces demaciado a ella!-

A q-quien?-

-A la princesa-

Debes de estar bromeando verdad?Mi mejor amigo interesado en mi otra persona,en mi mundo dentro del castillo?

-Ah,la princesa,dejame decirte algo...-

-Si? Que?-

-Soy su hermano...Gemelo- Bueno aunque en realidad los gemelos de mi familia son Armin y Alexy,pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio

-Enserio!?-

-Por que jamas me dijiste que eras de la realeza!?-

-Jamas crei que te interesara saberlo,ademas me empezarias a tratar como su leal majestad-

-Pero enserio estoy enamorado de ella-

-Pero jamas le has hablado-

-Pero parece una persona muy gentil-

Ja! si supiera...

-Ella es muy...-

-Muy que?-

-Muy mandona,criticona,caprichosa y estricta-

-Enserio?-

-Si!-

-Valla...Pero algun dia yo la hare cambiar,cuando la conozca...-

-No creo, ella jamas sale del castillo-

-Valla...Pero lo intente no?-

-Si si, lo mejor es rendirse-

-Bromeas? Mañana ire a verla a su castillo-

-Podrias dejarme pasar?..-

-Mañana saldre de viaje...-

-Esta bien...Cuando regresaras?-

-En un año...-

Dejarlo de ver un año solo por el principe? enserio que le deberia decir la verdad sobre quien soy

-Porque tanto?-

-Yo no lo decidi-

-Lo extrañare...Su leal majestad-

-No me llames asi...-

-Porque?-

-Es molesto-

-Lo siento...-

-Yo lo siento...-Se lo dire

-Por que?-

-Te eh mentido todo este tiempo estos...10 años...-

-No te preocupes,se que no me lo quisiste decir por razones de no me molesta que seas el principe-

-No me refiero a eso...-

-Entonces?-

Tenia que hacerlo, en ese momento me quite la peluca junto con la capucha y deje suelta mi muy larga cabellera

-Wow tienes el pelo muy largo,cuando piensas cortarlo?Asi te pareces a la princesa-

-No entiendes verdad?- Dije hablando con mi voz de chica sin ser modificada

-Que le psasa a tu voz...?Y no,no entiendo-

-Yo soy la princesa idiota!-

-Y Nathaniel...?-

-El jamas existio,solo soy una chica que se vestia de mujer para poder tener un amigo...-

-Como te llamas?-

-Lynn Darcy..-

-Lynn Darcy,te amo y algun dia seras mia-

-Deja de decir eso!-

-Derepente tu personalidad cambia-

-Es porque tu conoces a Nathaniel,amable,ordenado y con instinto asesino,pero no a Lynn , te dije ya como era cuando estaba vestiuda de Nath no?-

-Mandona,criticona,caprichosa y estricta?-

-Exacto-

-No te creo asi,solo debes estar cansada..-

-Ni yo lo se-

-Dime...Alguna vez sentiste atraccion por mi?- Dijo poniendo su rostro a un centimetro el mio y mirandome fijamente

-S-Si lo hubiera echo alguna vez te lo diria- Le conteste sonrojada-

-Que lindo carmesi- Me sonrio

-Bueno,me voy al castilllo o me van a castigar-

-Quisiera ser yo quien te castigara-

-Eres un pervertido-

-Gracias- me contesto con una sonrisa

-Adios-

-Adios Lynn-

Olvide decirle lo del principe...Se lo dire despues pero primero tengo que ir al castillo,se hizo tarde...Iba caminando por un callejon donde nadie me reconociera.

_-Esa no es?...-_

_-Si es...-_

En ese momento 2 hombres altos se acercaron a mi y me tomaron de los brazos contra la pared

-Vaya,la princesa paseando por aqui eh?- Dijo metiendo su mano entre mi ropa y mis bendas

-No hay nada que tocar ahi y aunque me quitara las bendas tampoco habria nada-

-Eres lista verdad?- Me dijo el otro hombre

-Tengo mis razones-

-Mira princesa,que pasaria si unos hombres como nosotros te secuestraran?-

-Yo hiria a salvarla- Contesto una voz familiar de entre lo oscuro

-Salga quien quiera que sea!- Grito uno de los hombres

-Lo siento mis señores,solo sirvo ordenes de su leal majestad- Yo di una pequeña sonrisa el era...Nadie mas tenia esa educacion

-Lysandro...Por favor sal de ahi-

-Como usted diga su leal majestad-

-Ah que estan jugando?-

-No es un juego,es mi deber complacer a mi princesa- Lo dijo con una tonalidad muy suave,ya veo porque tiene a todas las de el castillo a sus pies,ademas era muy lindo con su hermoso pelo blanco con puntas negras y sus ojos eran un enigma, uno era dorado y otro esmeralda.

-Siempre quieres complacerme?Me gustaria que estos chicos sacaran sus manos de mi camisa y me soltaran-

-Como usted diga mi princesa- El los miro fijamente por un minuto y despues de eso los hombres salieron corriendo

-Gracias Lysandro- Le dije soriendo

-Mmm...-

-Que pasa?-

-No estoy acostumbrado a que mi princesa me de las gracias-

-Ahh eso..Esque en verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda...y al parecer me eres fiel...Pero por que? solo por ser la princesa o por que en verdad quieres? Ademas siempre sonries aunque te diga cosas horribles...Esto es muy confuso-

El dio una pequeña risa y sonrio

-Lo hago por que en verdad quiero hacerlo,y porque mi corazon siempre estara guardado para usted- Me dijo besando mi mano

Que era esto,una clase de declaracion? 2 el mismo dia?

-B-Bueno al castillo!-

-Espere princesa-

-Me acabas de ordenar algo?- Dije mirandolo fijamente

-Si-

-Tienes agallas verdad?-

-Si,pero solo le quiero decir algo que eh notado desde hace varios años...Usted tiene miedo a enamorarse verdad?-

-Si...Ya conteste vamonos-

-Y porque lleva puesta ropa de su hermano Armin?-

-Tengo m...- Me interrumpio

-_"Tengo mis razones"-_

-Tu como sabias que...-

-Lo dices todo el tiempo-

-Lo se pero..tan notable es?-

-No lo es,yo soy el que lo nota por escuchar claramente lo que dices todo el tiempo-

-...-

Me sonrio

-Que linda..-

-Que?...Por cierto por que tardaste una hora en llevarme ese libro?-

-Cual?-

-El que te pedi esta tarde-

-Aah...Mmm...Lo...Perdi...-

-Y donde lo encontraste?-

-Estaba...Mmmh...En mi... mano...-

-Bueno que me podia esperar de ti?-

-Ya...Mi princesa ahi esta el castillo-

-Ya lo se...-

-Piensas entrar?-

-No,yo tengo mi casa-

-Esta bien-

Vi como se alejaba y le pedi a uno de los guardias que me abriera

-No deberia salir tan tarde princesa-

-Bla bla bla ...y ese carruaje?-

-Es del principe del segundo reino-

-Mierda..-

-Ese vocabulario mi princesa- Me dijo

-Ya ya me da igual y no me des ordenes-

Entre por la puerta trasera donde estaba la cocina y subi las escaleras directas a mi habitacion.

-Ese principe ya llego..-

Me desvesti por completo y me puse mi ropa interior femenina...aunque la de mi hermano era mas comoda...Pero bueno...usar bendas cansa.. en ese momento alguien abrio la puerta

-Rosa,que asco- Escuche decir

Lo mire fijamente y el tambien me miro

-Primero el rosa y ahora una chica de la familia tabla ahora que sigue?- Dijo un chico de pelo pelirrojo y ojos griseacos era muy apuesto..

-Como que de la familia tabla?No es mi culpa tener pechos tan pequeños,ademas tu no digas nada nalgas desinfladas!-

-Como te das cuenta tan rapido? Ademas que haces en mi habitacion!?-

-Tu que haces en mi habitacion!?-

-Tuya? a mi me dijeron que viniera aqui-

-Pero esta habitacion es mia!Soy Lynn Darcy! Princesa de este reino!-

-Yo soy Castiel Leunam principe del segundo reino!-

-Asi que tu eres ese principe?-

-Si tonta-

-Callate no soy ninguna tonta!Tu lo eres!-

En ese mometo me tomo de las muñecas y me tiro al suelo

-Puede que seas una princesa,y que no tegas grandes pechos pero sigue siendo una mujer sabes?-

-No hagas nada de lo que piensas o lo lamentaras-

-Que me haras? Me dejaras plano?-

-Alguien se me adelanto,lo siento-

-Mira niña,no estoy aqui para juegos-

-Yo tampoco-

-Quieres que te castigue?-

-Jaja me teñiras el cabello?-

-No..- Empezo a pasar su mano por mi torso,estaba fria

-Q-Que haces?-

-Preferiste castigo no?- Puso una de sus manos en uno de mis bultitos que apenas crecian y los apretaba

-E-Espera no toques ahi-

-Por que no?-

-P-Por que no debes-

-Dime algo que pueda considerar una disculpa- Dijo mientras seguia apretando ahora mas fuerte sacando un gemido de mi.

-Te gusta verdad-

-N-No ahora sueltame idiota-

-Ya te dije como te perdonare no?-

En ese momento pense en algo ya sabia como...

-Q-Que tal?- Lo tome del cuello y le di un beso en los labios

-Creo que te equivocaste,eso solo hara que quiera mas de ti..-

Empezo a rozar mi parte intima por encima de la ropa con su mano

En ese momento entro alguien

-Oye Lynn sabias que el principe ya lle...Lynn!- Era Armin quien se sorprendio por la ecena

-Armin!-

-Lynn te estas tirando al principe!?-

-E-El es quien me esta violando idiota!-

-Ah...Oye deja a mi hermana!- dijo jalandolo de un brazo

-No lograras quitarme-

-Que pasa aqui tienen un escan...Lynn yo queria tirarme primero al principe!-

-Alexy..solo ayudame a jalarlo..- Le dijo Armin

-Ah claro- Entre los dos pudieron jalarlo

Me levate del suelo y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas al pelirrojo y algunas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos

-Hermanos llevenselo! No lo quiero ver jamas!-

-Pero Lynn...-

-Eh dicho que se lo llevaran!-

-No podemos Lynn...El dormira aqui...-

-Que!?- Dijimos yo y el pelirrojo al unisono

-Mi padre dijo eso...-

-Esta bien..Pero dormiras en el piso!-

-Claro claro como digas...-

-Imagina que es tu dulce princesa-

-Mi dulce princesa?Yo diria mi mas amarga concidencia!-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este largo primer capitulo esperen el segundo y espero que dejen sus reviews**

**gracias nwn nos leemos luego**


End file.
